This invention relates to apparatus which is especially useful for removing excess roadstone adjacent the gutter of a concrete combination curb and gutter in order to establish a level roadbed preparatory to paving the roadbed.
In building a roadway such as a residential street, a concrete combination curb and gutter is poured along each side of the roadway. The gutter includes a generally horizontal flag extending outwardly from the face of the curb and further includes an upright outer face extending downwardly from the outer edge of the flag.
After the combination curbs and gutters have been poured, roadstone is spread on the roadway and is graded to a level condition to establish a roadbed which is spaced a predetermined distance (e.g., 2-4") below the flag of the gutter. When the roadway is subsequently paved with asphalt or the like, the upper surface of the pavement is substantially flush with the flag.
During the course of grading the roadway, roadstone is pushed against and piles up adjacent the face of the gutter. In order for the pavement to be flush with the flag, it is necessary to remove the excess roadstone from adjacent the gutter face and to bring that area of the roadway back to the same level as the remainder of the roadway. In the past, the excess roadstone has been removed manually by sweeping or shoveling the roadstone away from the face. This is laborious, time-consuming and costly.